Corazón de bruja
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: No importa que estes con ella hace seis años... No importa que la ames desde el primer momento en que la viste... Nunca puedes estar seguro de lo que hay en el corazón de una bruja.


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con otra muy breve historia de un solo capítulo. Es que ayer estaba releyendo "La Cámara Secreta" y se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea, que de dos líneas se me creció a un par de hojas.**

**Bueno, es un one shot post- Hogwarts, bastante apegado a lo estipulado por Rowling. (Aunque a esta altura no creo que nadie continúe sin saber como acaba el séptimo libro), no tiene demasiados spoilers y es bastante entendible sin ellos.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Corazón de bruja**_

¿Por qué tienes que entrar como un muggle?- Ron hizo un gesto ante la profusión de llaves y cerrojos de la casa de Harry y su hermana.- ¿No es mucho más fácil conectar con la Red Flu?-

Sabes que es peligroso para nosotros, Ron: por el trabajo.- repitió cansinamente el moreno.- Además, vivimos en un barrio muggle. Así tendremos que educar a nuestros hijos hasta que vayan a Hogwarts… hay que dar el ejemplo.-

¿Nuestros hijos? ¡Sólo tienen a James! ¿No estarán pensando en más, o sí? No lo resistiría.- hizo una mueca entre asco y amenaza el menor de los Weasley.

Tú no tienes que resistir nada: es Ginny. Ron… llevamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis años juntos? ¡Nos casamos hace dos! Además… siempre quise tener una hija.-

Sólo hazme un favor: no me lo recuerdes.- Silencio.- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Sabes qué? Yo no quisiera jamás tener una hija: no soportaría pensar que…- el pelirrojo se acercó a colgar su abrigo en un perchero junto a la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina. Enmudeció por un momento, pensativamente.

¡No empieces con tantos años de anticipación! La preocupación no te va a servir con retroactividad.- lo regaño Harry. - Ven al estudio, quiero mostrarte los documentos de ese caso…- Harry se paró al pie de la escalera que conducía al piso superior.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, al ver que su amigo no se movía.

Hay alguien en la cocina.-

Harry miró su reloj de oro herencia de Fabián Prewett. Cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía un Weasley más.

Ginny ya debe haber vuelto de la redacción. Esta teniendo mucho éxito con su columna y el editor quiere que la continúe aun cuando vuelva a entrenar… - Harry se acercó hacia Ron, dispuesto a entrar y saludar a su esposa.

¡Shhh!- chistó Ron, mientras lo detenía con su brazo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que sea Ginny?- los nervios se le tensaron a su cuñado.

¡Por supuesto que es Ginny! ¡Vámonos!-

¿Enloqueciste?-

¡Está con Hermione!-

¿Y qué? Hace mucho que no la veo, quiero saludarla también.-

¿No te das cuenta?- Ron puso cara de pánico, muy similar a las que Harry sólo le había visto ante la inminencia de la ira de la Sra. Weasley.

¿De qué?- el moreno estaba cada vez más desconcertado.

¡Significa que Ginny invitó a Hermione para que nos quedemos a cenar!-

¿Y qué?- se encogió de hombros su mejor amigo.- Ya sabes que tu madre le enseñó a cocinar estupendamente. A Hermione también, de hecho.-

¡Baja la voz! ¿No entiendes? ¡No pueden vernos! ¡Apuesto a que nos dieron un recado y olvidamos cumplirlo, como traer el postre o el vino o flores o cualquier otra tontería! ¡Nos matarán!- se lamentó el ojiazul.

En primer lugar, Ginny esta dándole el pecho a James: no puede beber alcohol. Y en segundo lugar, estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo ningún encargo.- aunque esto último cada vez le parecía más borroso a Harry.

¡Pues entonces el postre o las flores, no lo sé! Hace tres años que deje de vivir con mi madre, no voy a aguantar reproches de una Weasley.-

Hermione no es _aún_ una Weasley.-

No necesita el apellido para actuar como mi madre. Vamos por el postre.- ignorando el fastidio de su amigo, saco el abrigo y lo empujó hacia al puerta.

Pero entonces la voz de Hermione se elevó por encima del chillido de una tetera hirviendo.

¿Harry no lo sabe aún?-

Aquello paralizó a los dos mejores amigos en sus movimientos. Automáticamente prestaron atención a lo que pasaba más allá de la sólida puerta de fresno.

No claro que no. Sólo Simón y yo.- distinguieron claramente entre el tintineo de las tazas de cerámica la respuesta de Ginny.

¿Pero él no es el principal interesado?- ahora Harry le ordenó silencio a Ron, que asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta, para evitar que lo escucharan. Harry hizo lo propio con el otro lado de la puerta y golpeó en la cómoda cuyo florero de vidrio se sacudió y tintineó sobre el cristal que cubría la madera.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto dudosa Hermione.

No te preocupes, es sólo Kreacher.- así se llamaba el gato gris y negro que la mujer había recogido de la calle en una noche lluviosa. Y que, de hecho, disfrutaba particularmente asustarla subiéndose a ese mueble, dispuesto a romper su jarrón favorito y a masticar sus flores frescas, que ella renovaba casi a diario.

¿Entonces? ¿No piensas decirle nada?- continuó su amiga.

Creo que no por ahora. No creo que le guste mucho la idea. Ya sabes como es: le gusta resguardar su intimidad y todo eso. Quizás se entere antes… todo depende de Simón. Yo le dije que ni siquiera lo intentará, que no va a conseguir ninguna concesión de él… Supongo que cuando ya sea público, no importará lo que opine: Harry ya no tendrá chance de hacer nada. Pero sabes como es Simón también: cuando quiere algo, lo obtiene no importa lo que cueste. Y si quiere que Harry acceda a compartir… - el llanto de James ahogó la parte final de la frase de su madre.-... entonces, con mucha suerte, accederá si se lo pido yo. Vamos, cielo, tranquilo.- Tarareó una vieja canción de cuna.

Harry puso cara de terror y Ron temió que se desmayará. ¿Qué tendría que compartir Harry? ¿Y por qué accedería más rápidamente si se lo pedía Ginny que si lo hacía Simón, el editor de la publicación en la que Ginny había estado trabajando desde el quinto mes del embarazo de James, hacia casi más de un año?

Supongo que yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar. No le diría nada a Ron.- cortó el silencio la voz de la castaña.- Bueno, yo nunca estaría en tu lugar.-

Ron sonrió con satisfacción ante las palabras de su novia. Eso era mejor: él no estaba dispuesto a compartir nada con nadie y Hermione lo sabía. ¡Por Merlín! _¿En qué pensaba?_ ¡_Nadie debería estar dispuesto a compartir nada con nadie! _No al menos _en el modo en que él creía._

Mientras tanto, Harry giraba lentamente al tono amarillento de piel.

Por supuesto: no te importaría la opinión de Ron ¿O sí?-

Bueno, tú ya estás casada. Tu situación es diferente: una esposa no debe ocultarle nada a su esposo, o algo así. Mira.- se preguntaron que señalaba Hermione.- No hay nada aquí. Así que no estoy obligada legalmente a nada.- rogaron que se refiriera al anillo de bodas. Aunque no sabían realmente si era eso mejor.

No legalmente, pero si moralmente. Vamos, Hermione te conozco desde los trece años y se bien que no soportarías la presión de ocultarle una cosa así a Ron: no podrías engañarlo.-

Enfrente de Harry, Ron viró bruscamente al habitual tono verdoso previo al vómito. A si mismo, al moreno le temblaron las piernas y debió de bajarle la presión, porque el piso comenzó a balancearse bajo sus pies.

No sé: fui capaz de callarme durante semanas con quien iba a ir al Baile en cuarto curso ¿O no?- debía estar sonriendo maliciosamente.

Cállate: estuviste por decírselo tantas veces. Si yo no te hubiera aconsejado… -

Esta bien, maestra del disfraz. Reconozco que engañaste muy bien a todos haciéndoles creer que habías renunciado a Harry durante quinto curso. ¿Cuánto podrás simular esta vez?-

Todo lo necesario, como en sexto. Es decir, hasta que sea público o Simón hablé con Harry.- El agua del grifo (debían estar lavando la vajilla) llenó el silencio inmediato posterior.

Ahora sí, realmente, Ron se sorprendió que su cuñado no cayera redondamente allí mismo. Incluso se acercó a él, para atajarlo en caso de que fuera necesario.

De cualquier manera.- el grifo se había acallado y Hermione retomó la palabra.- A Ron no le importaría. Estaría encantando. Tendría tanta atención… Cientos de personas hablando de él… - Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia a su amigo y se apartó de él: sospechó que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo le vomitaría encima.- ¿Sabes qué? Apenas pueda me conseguiré no uno, varios. Me encantará presumirlos ante mis compañeras de trabajo… Aunque quizás eso le moleste un poco a Ron… -

Ron moduló sin ruido:_"Un poco"_

- Este se ve muy bien… - continuó su novia. Ruido de papeles. Posiblemente Harry estaba enloqueciendo, pero debían ser fotografías. ¡Fotografías! ¡Y en su propia casa! – Por supuesto, los siguientes serán mejores que este… ya sabes que el primero es siempre de práctica… -

"_El primero es siempre de práctica" _ repitió sin emitir sonido el pelirrojo. Ahora Harry estaba preocupado por él. Lo hubiera estado en otro momento menos crítico.

Pues yo creo que esto ya esta muy bien.- alegó Ginny.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?-

No lo sé. Ron no sabe nada y estará esperando tener algo que comer cuando llegué a casa…. – dudó la castaña.

Harry se recompuso y le hizo un gesto a Ron. Apuntó con su varita a la puerta de calle y esta se abrió y se cerró ruidosamente.

Las muchachas se callaron.

Allí viene Harry.- apuntó Ginny, luego bajo la voz.- ¿Ni una palabra, entendido?- ruido de papeles amontonados con prisa.

Ron lo miró, asintió con la cabeza y abrió con decisión la puerta de la cocina.

¡Hola, hermanita!- saludo con alegría el pelirrojo. Luego miró a su novia.- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- trató de mantenerse calmo y actuar lo más sorprendido posible.

Vine a visitar a nuestro ahijado.- la castaña señalo a James, que dormía plácidamente en el cochecito.- ¡Lo olvidaba!- se golpeó la frente.- Le traje algo, esta en la sala. – se levantó para ir a buscarlo. - ¿Y tú?- preguntó, mientras salía.

Vine con Harry por unos papeles.- respondió con dificultad el chico

¿Papeles?- Ginny les sirvió dos tazas de café.- No les doy galletas porque la cena estará lista en un rato. ¿Los del caso McMahon?-

Sí.- Harry le dio un sorbo a su café.

Lo sabía.- Ginny le sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla. - No has hablado de otra cosa en días. Tengo que ir por algo arriba, te los traigo.-

Gracias.- la siguió con la mirada mientras hablaba con Hermione. Luego, ambas subieron por la escalera.

Había un sobre grande de papel madera sobre la mesa de la cocina: el tipo de sobres muggles que usaban en la redacción de Simón. Con tinta roja tenía escrito: "Ginny Weasley"

¿No temes que Harry mire en el sobre?- preguntó con precaución la chica Granger.

Claro que no. Harry jamás haría algo así.-

Por supuesto, lo olvide. Hablamos de mi hermano y no del tuyo.- replicó mordazmente la castaña. Ginny rió. Entre ellas solían consideran a Harry como al hermano de Hermione. Y también entre ellas, sabían que Ron era mucho más extremadamente celoso que Potter. Mirar un sobre dirigido a su esposa sería algo que haría Ron, no Harry.

¿No quieres verlo?- preguntó apenas se quedaron solos Ron, mientras observaban el sobre como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Creo que no. No lo sé. Esta dirigido a Ginny… - Ron lo miró con escepticismo.- De acuerdo… No creo poder soportarlo… Pero siempre es peor no saber ¿Verdad?- lo miró con miedo, sin atreverse a tomar el sobre.

Ya dámelo.- el Weasley lo tomó con rapidez y sacó una gran foto del sobre. La observó con consternación y luego miró a Harry, que parecía a punto de morir de la angustia. Sin decirle una palabra sacó una hoja de pergamino del sobre y la leyó rápidamente y en silencio. Luego miro la hoja, la foto y a Harry. La foto otra vez.

¡Ya basta! ¡Dámela!- ¡Di algo! apremió el moreno.

Ron deslizo la fotografía boca arriba, de modo que Harry viera bien al retratado.

Su propio rostro le devolvió la mirada. El Harry de la foto, vestido con el uniforme de Auror, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y amable. Realmente, pensó Harry, no recordaba haberse sentido tan confiado nunca. Parecía que nada malo podía pasar si alguien con una sonrisa como esa te lo aseguraba.

Esto significa, amigo mío,- dijo Ron con solemnidad, dándole el pergamino.- que somos unos paranoicos y que ganaste una encuesta entre diez mil lectoras de "Corazón de Bruja" como La Sonrisa Más Encantadora de 2004.-

FIN

Bueno, este es un fic, me acabo de dar cuenta ahora, del sub- género del Humor que se llama "Escucha mal y no acertarás". Hay uno muy bueno de las Navidades en casa de los Weasley de este tipo, es RW/HG. Pero la verdad es que fue sin querer, ya que la idea original era "ver" como se sentiría Harry si ganará el Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora, del que tan orgulloso estaba Lockhart (lo único que hizo por su propio mérito, convengamos)

Sólo, como aclaración, esto es de lo poco Ginny/Harry que he hecho. Me especializo más en Ron, como quizás se han dado cuenta por el protagonismo que ligaron de rebote Hermione y él.

Y, por la dudas, cuando Hermione y Ginny hablan de "él" o "ellos" se refieren a los ejemplares que saldrán con la foto de Harry o, en su defecto, al borrador. (Eso es para tranquilidad de Ron, sobre todo)

Bueno, este es uno de esos fics que escribo de un tirón. Estoy muy compenetrada como para verlo objetivamente: así que déjenme un Review para saber su opinión.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
